


Tiny Apocalypse

by SlarStarsFanFics



Series: Hey What's With the Strange Breed? [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e01 We Only See Each Other at Weddings and Funerals, Family Dynamics, Fix-It, Gen, Luther and Vanya share an apartment, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlarStarsFanFics/pseuds/SlarStarsFanFics
Summary: He attempted to tell them about the apocalypse. He was shocked to see their willingness to listen.-Five returns to a close-knit family that helps him solve the Apocalypse problem
Relationships: Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Allison & Ben & Diego & Klaus & Luther & Vanya, Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy), The Hargreeves Family
Series: Hey What's With the Strange Breed? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683361
Comments: 11
Kudos: 136





	1. Comin' Home With a Little Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> All of the titles in this fic are from Tiny Apocalypse by David Byrne. 
> 
> I SERIOUSLY recommend that you read the last fic in the series before this, as it gives context for why the siblings are already together and close. 
> 
> Disclaimer: most of the dialogue in the first chapter is from the first episode. It is not mine, please don’t come for me!!!

Five was confused. His family was  _ very _ different than they had looked when he had first jumped to that post-apocalyptic world. The most obvious example, Luther still had a regular body. It was horrifically scarred, but it wasn’t as glaringly big as it had been in the other timeline.

He learned that they had returned home to “pay respects” to their Father after his death. To be candid, they were dancing in the living room to Tiffany. 

They were ecstatic to see him. They regrouped in the kitchen. 

“What’s the date? The exact date.”

“The 24th.”

“Of what?”

“March.”

He continued making his sandwich.

“Are we gonna talk about what just happened? It’s been seventeen years.”

“It’s been a lot longer than that.”

He explained.

“So what are you saying, you’re fifty-eight?”

“No, my consciousness is fifty-eight. It seems that my body is thirteen again.

“How does that even work?”

He explained in the easiest way possible. 

“That makes no sense.” 

“It would if you were smarter.”

Diego looked like he wanted to say something catty, but he was holding back. 

_ Weird. He’s not one to show restraint. _

But then again, time changes people. 

He attempted to tell them about the apocalypse. He was shocked to see their willingness to listen. 

“So what’s the game plan here?”

“I’m not quite sure yet. To stop the apocalypse, we have to find the cause. To find the cause, I need a lead. Now, I have one, but I don’t know if it will pan out, and it’ll be difficult considering my current state.”

“Then we can help. Just tell us what to do.”

“Alright.” 

They set up a cork board and tried to find leads. By the third day, they still had nothing. The eye didn’t pan out, like Five thought. 

Then Vanya lost her medication.


	2. Little Sister Gotta Take Her Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New things come to light and the family takes a step in the right direction.

A visit from the Commission was inevitable. What wasn’t inevitable was Klaus grabbing and activating the agent’s briefcase, sending him who knows where.

“Where the fuck is he Five?”

“I don’t know! I have no way of knowing, and no way of finding him. He’ll have to find his way back on his own.”

Five noticed how freaked out his family seemed. “What, you don’t think he can figure it out?”

“It’s not that,” Vanya piped up. “We’re just worried.”

That’s new as well. As children, Klaus was often pushed to the side, as his powers didn’t have practical use in a fight, and his drug use rendered them useless anyway. He played up his personality as a defence mechanism, using the classic “I use humour to cover up my problems” technique.

“Well, there’s nothing we can do for him. If the Commission is coming for us, it means we’re on to something.”

* * *

“LUTHER, HAVE YOU SEEN MY MEDS?” Vanya yelled across the apartment.

“Aren’t they in the butter container?”

“That’s what I thought, but they're not there anymore!”

“I don’t know Van, maybe one of your students nicked them?”

Little did they know that that’s exactly what happened. Vanya’s new student, Leonard, had stolen them. He had also asked her out for coffee, but she politely refused. The end of the world takes up a lot of your time. 

Vanya shuffled into the living area, where Luther was making breakfast. 

”I’ll just have to skip them today, it should be fine.” She said, putting her jacket and scarf on. Luther handed her a lunch bag and a travel mug.

”Thanks. I'll see you at the house after practice.” She said, then she headed out the door. 

* * *

”So, we still don't have any clues, and we're down two siblings because wherever Klaus is, Ben is too. Though, I don't know if ghosts can time-travel…”

”Five, none of that is good. We have six days.”

”I KNOW!”

The front door slammed shut and the whole house shook. Vanya stumbled into the living room, trembling from head to toe. 

”Guys, you won't believe what just happened!”

* * *

”So Vanya has had powers this whole time?” 

”I mean, it's not like we have a reason to be shocked. It's dad.” Diego said dryly. 

”I think they have something to do with noise? I was walking and everything got really loud and then the street lamps bent. It felt a little bit like a sensory overload.” She explained. 

Five sat on the couch and tried to comprehend this. How would this factor into the Apocalypse? Could it have something to do with why he couldn't find Vanya’s body at the Academy? He had assumed that she wasn't there because she couldn't fight with the great of them, but now that explanation was off the table. She had powers, so where was she?

But then again, many things had changed in this timeline. Vanya never wrote her book, Luther never had whatever weird mutation the other version of him had, Allison still had her wedding ring, and apparently, Vanya had powers. 

”What am I supposed to do? My whole life I thought I was ordinary, but now… I know its not as important as the Apocalypse but-”

”No no, wait! It might have something to do with it.”

”What are you talking about, Five?”

”I didn't find Vanya at the academy when I got there. At first, I thought it was because she couldn't fight, but that can't be it! I have a theory; If Vanya found out about her powers differently in the other timeline, she might have set something off. We don't know the extent of your powers yet, who knows how powerful they are? Especially after being suppressed this long.”

”Are you saying that I cause the Apocalypse?”

”Potentially. So, maybe if you learn how to use them, we can avoid it. I'll keep looking for other explanations of course, but we need to keep an eye on this one.” 

They all agreed. Five ported off to grab Reginald’s journals. Who knows what else their father had been hiding. Five had some research to do. 


End file.
